


It’s What We Deserve

by Jackdw31



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Unfinished, Worst AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdw31/pseuds/Jackdw31
Summary: The Nightwings failed every liberation rite. After the reader leaves the Nightwings, the triumvirate face untold hardships.





	1. I – Failure

**Author's Note:**

> It didn’t happen in my run, but this fic is based on the idea that the Nightwings failed every liberation rite.  
> This AU is partially based on my play-through of Pyre, so the fic is full of my personal head-canons.  
> The key things this pertains to are that in my run, the Moon-Touched Girl is named Fae.  
> Also, my reader was male, so I use he/him pronouns to refer to them throughout my fic – if you envision them in another way, feel free to ignore the pronouns I have used :)

**I – Failure**

_In the words of Volfred Sandalwood, the Traitor_

The reader left us a long time ago. After failing the liberation rites, one day he took the Beyonder Orb, a Book of Rites, and disappeared. The reader never forgave himself. He couldn’t stay without the guilt of failing us. We were disappointed when none of us went free, and we turned on him. We think that’s why he left. We got over it in time, but the reader left before we forgave him. I think that we all contributed a little. I regret it deeply now, but when I saw him leaving in the middle of the night, I stayed silent, and let him go. I think any one of us would have done the same. I realise now that _he_ never failed _us_. We failed him.

Life in the Downside is hard, undoubtedly so, but there are always ways to make it bearable. The company of friends is a help – Jodariel is always keen to go to the Slugmarket, and Hedwyn will always have silt porridge ready before noon. Being without the reader – the one who brought them together – it’s hard. They still miss the reader; no matter what, he was their friend. He was my friend in the end. At first I didn’t understand why he was staying, but eventually I realised how closely he had bonded with all of the members of our triumvirate. I knew then how important he was to the plan. Of course, we failed the liberation rites, but he can’t be the sole blame for that. But by the Scribes, did we make him feel like that was the case.

Since all the leaders of the other triumvirates have gone free, it seems that we are some of the few who have been left here. From what my agents have said, I gather that the state of the Commonwealth has declined even further than from when I was last there. I dare not say free, as we all know that would be utterly dishonest. It saddens me that the people still live in that place, but I suppose that those discontent with it end up here with us. Now that the stars are gone, the life sentence in exile is finally a life sentence, as there is no return anymore.

I don’t yearn for my own freedom, in fact I prefer it here, compared to the dismal Commonwealth and its oppressive ways. I only wanted to serve the people. They can’t be truly free if they live under those rules. I’d hope the people can take action, and that my agents recruit more sympathetic to our cause, but I fear the people live in such fear that they will never see freedom again. Brighton may believe it is a privilege, but it should be a basic right, which no one in that blasted Commonwealth can receive.

All I am is an old sap, away from the people I wished to save, with nothing but a wagon and my memories. I fear that I may lose my friends now too. I’ve already lost so much. I can’t bear to lose another. Most of all – I miss Oralech. May he hate me forever for the accident I took no part in. May I rot and wither here for my gross failure.


	2. II – Deserved

**II – Deserved**

_In the words of Hedwyn, the Deserter_

Jodariel came back from the Slugmarket one day, with a new trinket for the group. We keep it in the common room - it cost 200 Sol, but the little ornate hand mirror was worth it. It was tough to save up the money, but we did it. It was novel at first, but it’s useful too. I’ve been using it to start fires easier, and Jodi is putting more effort into her braid in the morning. She tries to hide it from us, but every night she’s having trouble with her horns. They’ve grown too great for her. I’d hate to cause her pain, but she may hurt herself if they aren’t dealt with. I remember the demon Ignarius cut one of his off, but I can only assume it’s painful to cut through a thick bone you’ve had on your head for 11 years.

She tries to hide all of her pain from us. I can’t bear to see her, but I’d rather she was honest with me. She’s protected me, and my siblings, and our friends, all her life. I think it’s time we started to protect her. I’d try to help her, but I’m afraid I’d make her feel bad. Even so, I’m bedridden recently with headaches. Volfred thought it was some sort of banishment sickness, but I don’t think that’s the case, since I haven’t participated in a rite in 5 years.

***

I’ve been speaking with a demon I met in the Black Basin, and he’s been cutting his horns for years. He thought it was outrageous that she hasn’t cut them yet, but I know why she hasn’t yet. She thinks she deserves them. I remember hearing her talking with the reader. _‘When my horns started to sprout, I took it as an indication that, perhaps, this was indeed the fate that I deserved.’_ I hated to hear her say that. She was the kindest person I knew.

When I realised that she really thought this was her punishment, it hurt me more than words can express. Volfred told her it happens to all humans exposed to the Downside for 10 years or more, but she wouldn’t have it. She knew truly that this was her fate: to be a demon, shunned by any and every one she sees. Telling her they weren’t deserved was like telling her red was blue. So I spoke to her anyway. She won't cut them.

I feel physically sick. I can't help her. It's what she needs, but I can't help her. I feel powerless.

_I can't help her._

 

 


	3. III - Demon

**III – Demon**

_In the words of Jodariel, the Sympathiser_

I know why I have these horns. Curse them, but I deserve them. No reader, doctor, or even a Scribe could convince me otherwise. The pain of them is my punishment. I am no fool, I am no masochist. I am giving penance. I refuse to let myself be a worry for my family. I will walk with him today – I assume he’s set to continue to try to convince me. I won’t. I love him, and I have looked after him since he was a child, but I refuse not to face my past.

***

He is taking longer than I expect, so I poke my head into the wagon. He is still in the common room. I am worried now.

_‘Hedwyn are you in there?’_

_‘I’ll be out in a minute,’_ he says wearily, and now I know something is wrong.

I open the door, and he sits on the floor crying. He’s wearing the rainments of the Nightwings, a name I haven’t used in a long time. Hedwyn stifles the tears, wiping his eyes against his cloth sleeve. I sit down and immediately embrace him. We sit like that for a few minutes. Holding each other while he calms. He leans back, and shows me the mirror. He dropped it.

 _‘That’s what you are upset over?!’_ I say, laughing at the stupidity of it all. _‘That’s nothing!’_

But then I realise that this isn’t the problem. He takes down the azure hood of his rainments. Two small protrusions stick out from his temples. I pull him back into a hug immediately. I can’t believe it. At this, I cry now. He doesn’t deserve this. This isn’t real. What are those doing on his head? I hold him tighter.

 _‘You don’t deserve this,’_ I cry.

_‘But neither do you, Jodi. You have to cut them. They aren’t divine punishment. They aren’t your fate. They are the cruelties of the Commonwealth, growing on your head. Please. Cut them.’_

And I understand now.


End file.
